The Last Night
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: Set after Blood Relatives.  Raven is having a hard time and just can't deal with anything anymore. Can Alexander help? ONE-SHOT! Last Night by Skillet.


**So I have realized I have been writing A LOT of one shots. Well reason is, I'm better at them then at writing whole stories and plus I get inspiration for them more than a big story. So once again, another one shot.** **So here I present to you;**

**The Last Night: A Vampire Kisses One Shot.**

Raven Madison sat in her familiar room letting the tears run down her face. She had finally found the _one_ for her, Alexander Sterling, and yet it still felt so empty. Her eyes were blurred as she stumbled her way out of her room in her scuffed combat boots, tight skirt, shredded tights and one shoulder David Bowie shirt. Her parents didn't even acknowledge her as she walked down the stairs and out of the house. The chill of October in Dullsville hit her and made Raven wish she had at least grabbed her hoodie. Her steps seemed to echo as she made her way to the side of her house to her long forgotten bike. When everything in her life seemed perfect, it all felt like it was crumbling. Why had all of this wait suddenly fallen on her? Was it the realization of Alexander's parents leaving? That if he wasn't able to buy the house he would have had to leave with them. Raven shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly. The sun was setting faster today it seemed and she wanted to be there when Alexander woke. Quickly, she got on her bike and started off to Bensen Hill. Her eyes continued to water as she made her way to the mansion. What was the gut feeling she had? All of a sudden she came to a screeching halt and slammed on the brakes causing the bike and her to go flying forward. She had missed hitting someone; who it was, was hard to tell since there was very little light left from the sun.

"Hey watch it- oh." Raven looked up at the owner of the voice. She knew who it was the second they spoke. "What are you doing out, Monster Girl? Going to see Monster Boy and run off happily into the moon light?" She rolled her eyes.

"Screw off Trevor." She said pulling leaves out of her hair from the bush she had landed in. This setting, place and time, seemed all too familiar. "Thought you were too busy jacking off to my portrait Alexander painted of me." She smirked and started off on her bike again before he could come back with anything. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they pedaled at a speed she'd never reached before. Soon she reached the mansion and was utterly exhausted. She opened the mansions gate and slipped in leaving her bike on the front lawn. Before she had even reached the front steps the door swung open and there stood her knight of nights, Alexander Sterling. He smiled, raced down and she was in his arms in almost the same second. Raven slowly returned the hug but without much feeling. Alexander felt the missing piece in the hug but didn't question her about it. Instead he took her hand and the two lovers walked into the mansion they had all to themselves; except for Jameson who was currently getting ready for his date with a certain human. Immediately, ignoring all the other rooms, Raven headed towards Alexander's attic. It was the place she enjoyed most, I mean who wouldn't? As soon as they were both in the room and the door closed Raven wrapped her arms around Alexander's neck. He stumbled slightly as all her weight was thrown into it but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Without warning her tears started to fall on their own and he could tell. "Raven? Love, what's wrong?" He let go and pulled her back by her shoulders so he could see her fully. Her dark hair covered her face not allowing him any view. Her brushed strands away and tipped her face up. "Raven, tell me what's wrong. Please?" She looked into the eyes of her love and felt like her heart was going to burst.

"I can't do this anymore." Her voice was choked. Raven tried again. "Alexander, I can't do this. I can't….I can't…." She couldn't finish before more tears started. Sobs shook her and took over her being. Alexander took her in his arms and settled them both on his 'bed'. Raven tried to stop crying but it was like trying to stop a train.

"Raven." Alexander tried his best to soothe her as he held her close while trying not to hurt her. She eventually stopped and looked at Alexander through bleary eyes. Even when like this he still looked like a Goth God.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to see me cry." She wiped her eyes with her hand and Alexander watched her. "Alexander….I don't know if I can keep doing this…." She trailed. Alexander tried to understand what she meant. "I know you won't get it. Look, I know you want me human for like ever but can we face it? I can't be. And it is either you change me or…or…or we can't be together." Alexander couldn't believe his ears. Raven couldn't believe her own mouth. Had she just said that?

Alexander looked at her in disbelief. "Raven don't please. Not now." He pulled her close again and buried his face in her hair. "Raven whatever it is you want, you can have it; just not that please." He pulled away again and looked her in the eye. Their dark browns held the same emotion and meaning. "That isn't what you were going to tell me was it?" He could read her easily and she knew it.

Raven sighed and held back the fresh tears. "It's part of it. Alexander I can't take this life anymore. When your parents came, it made me realize how easily I could lose you. How easily they, Luna, Jagger, or some other vampire could take you from me. I just can't let that happen." She grabbed his hand and put it on the exact part where her heart thudded rapidly against her chest. "Alexander, this thing in my chest is yours. But with every day that I am still human it breaks more. And there's more to it. Every single day I become more and more reclusive from my family and even Becky; and I am sick of them saying it's just a phase I am having with you and it will pass and that I'm fine when I am obviously not. It feels like I am alone and I don't like that feeling. It is the same feeling I have felt most of my life before you came and I don't want it back." Alexander felt the warmth underneath his hand. The warmth that surrounded this girl he loved he could easily take away and keep her his if only he had the guts.

Instead he said this. "Raven you know that won't solve anything." She was about turn but he held her in place. "Please listen to me. Look me in the eyes please, and tell me that choice is what you want." She couldn't. "Raven, if you feel alone like that…then why didn't you tell me in the first place? Raven you don't only own my heart, you own my being. You couldn't feel alone because no matter what I would never let you. My parents couldn't take me away; Luna couldn't take me away, hell even Jagger couldn't. No one, human or vampire could because I am where I belong. Raven if you do feel that way then tonight I will make sure this is the last night you do." With that he brought her face close and kissed her lips. "I won't let you go." He whispered and kissed her again. Raven tried not to cry and succeeded. She kissed back with passion that burned between them. Afterwards they lay there in the bed just staring at each other. All doubts Raven had vanished.

**Sooo? Review?**


End file.
